


Tommy Drabble

by TurkeySeasonings



Series: We Didn't Start The Fire (MCYT Angst) [8]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Im tired, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Incomplete, Light Angst, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurkeySeasonings/pseuds/TurkeySeasonings
Summary: Post-Tommy if he Dream wasn't there for that one lava scene-just spat this outbased off the room where it happened by hamilton and the backgroud music from wait for it hamilton"talk less, smile more" :[
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: We Didn't Start The Fire (MCYT Angst) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929565
Comments: 1
Kudos: 152





	Tommy Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> really didn't sleep and got an idea  
> uhhhhhh
> 
> okay but like-- listen to the piano version of The Room Where It Happened by Hamilton

Tommy woke up painstakingly slow. He was laying on the ground, spruce wood beneath him. The wind whipped harshly, dried tear marks feeling itchy. He couldn’t feel how cold it should’ve been, snow falling from above. Tommy was warm, even if he were just wearing a torn red and white t-shirt.

His skin was pale, almost as white as the snow, the warmth was almost unbearable, every flake burning his skin the moment it made contact. Turning over to a puddle, Tommy’s eyes were a bright fiery but dull orange. Face as white as his hands, eye bags present.

He frowned, trying to wipe away the marks that purged his skin. They didn’t go away, and there was a terrifying feeling they never would unless he too went. 

“Tommy?” A man who looked to be half enderman and half, something, called out his name. How does he know? Everything feels wrong and terribly out of place, he doesn’t recognize the hybrid.

“Is everything okay?” Tears sprung to his eyes, that felt wrong too. For the most part Tommy couldn’t feel much as he stared up at the older. He remembered lava, ghosts and a duel. It was bad and scary he just wanted his dad.

_ Who was his dad? _

The other’s eyes widened, crouching down and trying to envelope Tommy into a hug. It was a nice gesture, possibly better if the others arms didn’t  _ faze  _ through him. It was weird. This was weird.

“What’s going on?” Hardly noticeable past the sobs that racked through his small form.

“Tommy, what do you remember?”

His outline glowed a small red, he was warm, he was finally warm. It had been so long.

“I don’t know..” He sprak, after it wasn’t so incomprehensible. He didn’t like what he did remember, warmth enclosed his soul again, the snow coming to a complete stop.

Explosions, dread, worry, tridents, logs, rain and  _ snow _ . The damned snow was always there, wherever he went in what seemed to be his past life. He had flown so high in the dark, it was so peaceful away from everything that tried to hurt him. The things that have taken all of his lives but one, he knew he had taken it himself.

  
It would give  _ him _ so much of an ego that as, whatever he is in this purgatory world would still be too much. He missed the snow, it was cold against de jongens skin. Hij got a worried look in return, sobs turned into short en occasional sniffles. Maybe life would be better for Tommy here, he felt much comfort coming off from the close proximity.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the middle of writing 3rd chapter to HS and it sounded good. Tom's ghost resembles a ghast  
> would've posted like 6 hours ago but i got distracted and made a ghostinnit skin
> 
> je en my repetitive vocabullary
> 
> woo decembr 21st wooo


End file.
